Zenith Dragon
The Zenith Dragon is an important character in Dragon Quest IV, Dragon Quest V, and Dragon Quest VI. He is an enormous, platinum colored dragon and the ruler of Zenithia, watching over the realm of mortals below. The Zenith Dragon later appeared in Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart and Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 as a playable character. The Zenith Dragon is a regal being of incredible might who has taken it upon himself to prevent the infernal forces of Nadiria from invading the earth. Far more than the heavenly equivalent of the kings found below, the dragon undergoes a remarkable character development through the course of two games and is left in awe of the accomplishments the heroes he encounters in his long life. Characteristics When first spoken to by the Chosen upon their arrival in zenithia, the Zenith Dragon tells them that he is not the omnipotent "god" they may have hoped to meet. Though never implied to be a mortal being, the Zenithian Dragon is neither all-knowing nor all-powerful: he is a being with limitations and prejudices he learns to overcome for the sake of maintaining peace in the world. When introduced in IV, the Zenith Dragon is depicted as a stern authority figure that has no great affinity for humans and forbids his flock to descend to the realm below and commune with ground-dwellers. Though he insists on distancing himself from the world below on the principal of non-interference, the Zenith Dragon has stepped in to prevent world disasters beyond humanity's ability to cope in the past. By the time of V'', the dragon's views on humanity have softened to the point that he himself desired to mingle with them, and he took his leave of Zenithia some twenty years prior to the third generation of the game's storyline. Stripped of his power for much of the game, the dragon proves himself to be resourceful and quick thinking, coming to a solution to fix the disaster that has befallen Zenithia in mere moments of gaining an understanding of the situation. He furthermore shows that he puts others before his own well being, researching ways to restore the comatose zenithians instead of himself. Once returned to full strength, he immediately grants the hero permission to summon him through the use of a sacred talisman in order to penetrate the strong hold that the game's villainous cult has cloistered themselves within. Appearances ''Dragon Quest IV The Zenith Dragon maintains a strict policy of non-interference with the mortal world below the floating castle, forbidding any of his people to descend and interact with humanity. This law has been violated twice in IV's storyline, with the first incident resulting in death by lightning of the mortal man who fell in love with a Zenithian woman. This man was undoubtedly the father of the Hero, though it is never explicitly stated that the Zenith Dragon himself executed him. In ages past he was the one to vanquish Estark when the fiendlord made his attempt to conquer the world through the Secret of Evolution, sealing the monster away in the area that would one day become Mamon Mine. In the intervening years he has grown weaker with age, and can not directly aid in the battle against Psaro. When the Chosen first meet the Zenith Dragon in Zenithia, he informs him of the situation, as Psaro the Manslayer is rapidly amassing power in Nadiria. He imbues the Zenithia Sword with the power necessary to defeat Psaro and shows the party the way into the underworld. After the Chosen vanquish Psaro and the battlefield begins to collapse around them, the dragon dives in to snatch the wagon in his claws and carry them to safety. Returned to Zenithia, he addresses the Chosen ones and praises them for their merits in battle and contributions to the world, blessing them before they return to the earth below. Dragon Quest V The Zenith dragon is first met in Diggery Pokery as Dr. Agon, a man claiming to be Zenithian. After he is freed from a perpetually looping mine cart ride, something he's been stuck in for the last 20 years, he joins the party but does not participate in combat. Eventually the party finds their way to Zenithia, which had fallen into a lake some years after the dragon took his leave. Dr. Agon uses his meditation powers to see into the past and learns that the Golden Orb, one of the orbs that keeps Zenithia afloat, has been destroyed (in the beginning of the game, the hero acquired the orb, and it is later destroyed by Ladja). Dr. Agon stays in the castle while the party finds a replacement gold orb, informing them that the faeries were the ones who crafted the original orbs and may be able to create a replacement. The hero ends up having to travel back in time to when he had the orb before it was destroyed, and he switches the gold orb held by his past self with a fake one. When the party returns, Zenithia is raised and Dr. Agon checks on his subordinates. Later, when the party finds the Dragon Orb in Talon Tower, they return to Zenithia to find the doctor being questioned by Zenithians, who doubt the man's strange mannerisms and don't remember any of their race by the name of "Dr. Agon". He will ask for the Dragon Orb, he transforming into his true form and regaining the power he had lost in the many centuries since his battle with Estark. His very presence is now capable of preventing the minions of Grandmaster Nimzo from teleporting between the realms (as demonstrated by Ladja). The dragon will then carry the party to Crocodilopolis, the center of the cult of evil that plagues the world. The Zenith Dragon can also be used to travel over any terrain at high speeds, but can only drop off the party on flat terrain. After the vanquishing of Grandmaster Nimzo, he will take the party to many towns and let the Hero talk to the inhabitants, eventually returning everyone to Gotha and joining the victory celebration as Dr. Agon. During the ending credits he is pulled into a dance by the hero's cousin, Gertrude. Dragon Quest VI Though the character does not directly appear in VI, it is strongly hinted that the large egg found in Cloudsgate Citadel is his own. The egg pulses with a ethereal energy when touched, and the caretaker states that what hatches from it will bring about miraculous changes in the world once it hatches. As Ashlynn remained behind in the citadel as it entered the real world during the dream world's vanishing, it is very much implied that she had a great influence on the dragon's upbringing. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 The Zenith Dragon appears as a ??? Rank Monster in the Dragon Family. He can only be synthesized in two ways. The recipe is as follows: Xenlon + Nokturnus + Dracolord + Aquarion OR Sagittar Other languages Category:Dragon family Category:Dragon Quest IV characters Category:Dragon Quest V characters Category:Dragon Quest V vehicles Category:Dragon Quest VI characters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Your Story characters Category:Three-monster-slot monsters Category:Rank ??? monsters Category:Deities Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters